


They Are All Simple Men

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is Cas Brother, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Mary makes her choice and the result brings up issues amongst her sons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we had another episode where everything was put to the shit fan. Oh, yeah, Mom is cool with her kids being tortured by the Men of Letters because it's for the GREATER GOOD. Fuck. This makes it worse because Sammy was raped. Again. AGAIN. And it's just thrown to the side. Because pretty sure any Mom would be like no, fuck you, to the men that are behind that. Well, so here's some fluff, hugs, angst, making it right. Hope you guys like.

            _We’ve saved lives. More than I can even count. Vamp nests. Werewolves. A goul case that nearly ate through an entire town._

The voices around Sam were muffled. As soon as he heard ‘I’m working with the British men of letters’ he felt his consciousness waning. And then his breath leaving him, only kindly arriving in gasps. Thick beads of sweat broke out across his brow and the room was so hot.

            He was wholly aware that he was stumbling to his feet and then without control he shouted, “They save lives?!”

            Mary flinched, eyes wide now and at attention, her obvious spiel at a halt.

            “You don’t even know what they really did to me…” Sam swallowed, the noise audible as it sounded as though his throat popped, “It was one thing…to burn me…to cut me…but you don’t…you have no idea…”

            There was suddenly a loud buzzing in his ears that wouldn’t go away, it tangoed with his heartbeat. And then there was a hand at his elbow, steadying him.

            “Breathe Sammy, breathe,” Dean’s voice arrived, “Hey, hey, I gotcha, dude, if you don’t take a breath you’re gonna pass out.”

            “I can’t do this,” Sam gasped, violently shaking his head, “I-I can’t…I can’t…”

            “Sam, talk to me.”

            Sam interrupted his brother, eyes on his mother, “You would work with them…if you knew? What that woman did to me?”

            “Sam,” Mary’s brow buckled, she took a step forward and Sam’s hands were out, both of them, nearly knocking Dean away.

            “You know…I feel like my whole life…I’ve never had a choice…to become what I have. So many monsters…people…taking from me. My control….my consent…and we never talk about it!” Sam gulped and his chest hiccupped, “She didn’t just cut into me Mom, she fucking used a spell….to make me feel safe…l-like I was out of that horror story. No more ice-cold water, or blow torches…I didn’t want it…I never wanted it….”

            “Slow down Sammy,” Dean had a hand on his elbow once more, the other grasping his hand for support, “Did…are you saying she…”

            “Raped me, Dean, she raped me,” Sam was sure he was hyperventilating by now because the words were coming out like a gummy staccato, “But it’s not rape, right? Because it’s a woman…because it was ‘okay’ when it happened to Cas. You laughed it off…it was funny…so why would now be any different? I should have enjoyed it…because she as sure fuck thought I should have! Even asked if it was good for me…”

            Dean opened his mouth to speak and Sam was over powering him again, “So what makes you any different?!” he shouted at his Mother, “Just like Dad…greater good fucking bullshit…we could have died last week…Cas could have died last week…and it was your fault! So why,” he looked to Dean, “Why would me bringing up the fact that a woman raped me, make any difference of how we deal with shit.”

            Sam was aware that Dean had both his hands now, and then he was using the voice that he remembered full well from his childhood. When Dean was playing the role of ‘Dad’, “You listen to me and you listen good. If I had thought for a moment that that woman hurt you…like that…or Cas for that matter…I would have fucking killed them,” his brother’s gaze hit the floor, “I’m dense at best, I get that…Sammy…you should have told me.”

            Sam denied to himself that the noise that had erupted from his throat was anything but a sob, but fuck, it was, “I was scared…embarrassed…not the first time…when was I ever fully control over my own body?”

            “I think you need to sit…” Dean instructed, guiding him to the living room couch instead of the war room chairs, “Breathe, breathe for me, you’re okay.”

            Sam was vaguely aware that his Mom had followed, “I can’t do this…I can’t…last week we were family.” he looked to her sad face, “And now you’ll work with them…willingly…even Dad wouldn’t do that!”  
            “If I had known,” Mary started.

            “You already knew they hurt me! They kidnapped me! If it hadn’t been for Cas I’d still be recovering! He healed up what they did to me! What makes it any different now?!” Sam sobbed, yes sobbed. And now he for sure couldn’t breathe.

            “You need to leave,” Dean growled, taking a seat next to Sam, one arm protectively around his broad shoulders.

            “Boys,”

            ‘No!” Dean snapped, “You can’t keep doing this. Playing ‘Mom’ and then doing ‘the job’. It doesn’t work like that! It’s us or them. And what makes me sick is that it seems like you would willingly pick them…look at him Mom. Look at Sam…I know that we’re adults now. But we were your kids once. Those  monsters hurt your son, almost killed him.”

            “I thought I was doing the right thing. If we were…”

            “Did I say I wanted an explanation? You want indifference?! Well you’ve got it…I won’t speak to you like I would a Mom. I’ll speak to you like someone that is hurting my brother…like I always have. Because Dad didn’t protect him and now here you are doing the same…so it’s my role. My job. And I’d do it without thought. Always have.”

            “Dean,” Mary trembled.

            “Get out!” Dean was shaking head to toe, Sam could feel it, “I put up with Dad’s shit, but I won’t put up with this! Even Dad would say this is crazy! Just leave…” and the anger left his voice, bleeding into hurt, “Just leave…you’re good at that.”

            Dean had spat it like one would venom from his mouth, that didn’t stop the creak and slam of the bunker door to make both brothers flinch.

            Sam jumped so much Dean tightened his arms around him, held him in a way he hadn’t since he was 12 and had encountered his first bully.

            “You should have told me Sammy,” Dean murmured faintly, “But I understand why you didn’t.”

            “So much was going on,” he managed to urge up from his throat, “There wasn’t a good time.”

            “You’re my brother, there’s always a good time,” Dean answered.

            “Why would she do this?” Sam gulped, and then he was crying again, weeks and weeks of pent up rage, doubt, and hurt spilling out.

            “I don’t know Sammy,” Dean sighed, resting his cheek against the top of Sam’s head, “I don’t know but I’m here, always will be.”

            Sam pressed his face into his big brother’s shoulder, it muffled his cries just enough.

~~~~~~~~~~

            Dean held onto his little brother and Sammy held on just as tightly, as if he were a life line, “It’s okay Sammy I gotcha,” Sam had cried in a way that Dean hadn’t dealt with in years. Years. Deep cries that had him exhausted within the span of an hour. He eased Sam back onto the couch, working his long legs straight and covering him up with a blanket.

            He inhaled shakily, scrubbing his face with both hands. He dug his cellphone out of his pocket and hit ‘Cas’ on his speed dial. His heart thumped violently, fearful it would go to voicemail. He thought he might be sick until Cas’ deep, graveled voice broke the silence, “Dean?”

            “Cas…” Dean breathed.

            “Dean, what’s wrong…something’s wrong.”

            “I-I need you here…can,” he swallowed down the tremble in his voice but it managed its way through, “Can you please…get here…please…”

            “Tell me you are not in any danger…Dean…”

            “No,” Dean sniffed, eyes cutting to his brother on the couch, “I just need you here…I need you here.”

            “I’m coming home.”

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was almost an hour when Dean heard the bunker door creak once more, his heart was pounding despite the large amount of whiskey he’d consumed, the bottle dangling idly in his hand.

            A sob leapt from his chest as soon as he locked eyes with the angel at the breadth of the kitchen. Since their exchanges of ‘I love yous’ Dean couldn’t be more thankful that the other man was here. In his life, this room. Because now he needed someone so badly he felt sick. And Cas was there, of course Cas was always there.

            Cas said nothing and sat down beside him, gathered him in his arms, pressing lips to his temple, “What happened?”

            “Mom,” Dean finally lost control, the cries he’d kept bottled for Sam’s sake came tumbling out, “She’s been working with the Men of Letters this whole time. Didn’t tell us until fucking now…even when it almost cost us our lives. Your life…” he lifted his head from Cas’ chest, locking eyes with the angel, “I could have lost you because she thinks working with these assholes is ‘saving people’. And what they did to Sammy…”

            Cas’ eyes were wide, “All this time?”

            “Yes, and that’s not even it…” Dean hiccoughed, “That Toni bitch? Cas…she…didn’t just burn him…she…she hurt him so much more…”

            “Dean it’s alright,” Cas assured, gathering his human closer, moving him onto his lap.

            “She raped him Cas…made him think he was safe and then just…” Dean cried, “What kind of big brother am I that I can’t keep him safe. And fuck Cas…same thing happened to you and I’m so goddamn stupid I didn’t think…I’m so sorry.”

            “Shhhh,” Cas hushed, pressing his lips against Dean’s cheeks over and over.

            “No,” Dean gulped, “How can you…”

            “Cause I came to terms with it Dean,” Cas sighed heavily, “It was difficult…very difficult…but I know if you’d seen it as anything other than consensual you wouldn’t have…acted as you did…but let’s not speak of that please.”

            “I’m sorry,” Dean sobbed, clumsily sitting up, or trying to sit at all as he cupped Cas’ face in both hands, “I’m sorry Cas, sweetheart…I’m awful…I-I’m nothing…no wonder she won’t stick around…no wonder Sammy wouldn’t tell me what happened.”

            “Dean Winchester,” Cas growled, curling his arms tighter around his back, pulling him closer, “You are nothing that is ‘awful’. Yes, you’ve screwed up, we all have, but you have been so selfless, so loving. I would not say I love you if those things weren’t true. Your mother doesn’t know you like I know you and that’s the truth. I don’t know why she would…choose this path but Dean…it is not you…you or Sam.”

            Dean slumped against Cas’ chest, all words lost, “I love you.”

            “And I love you,” Cas said, “You’re drunk, let’s get you to bed.” Cas moved him up from the floor and Dean slumped against his chest with another loud sob, “Come on,” Cas urged, and the two of them stumbled into their bedroom.

            “Sit down,” Cas instructed, he quickly shed Dean of his clothes and hurried him into bed. Dean was just numb enough to not care that Cas was doing such a thing, he looked down at Cas as he pulled his jeans away, after removing his shoes, “Cas, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

            “Dean,” Cas moved forward and kissed his lips, only briefly touching their tongues, just enough that had Dean slumping against the mattress, “Lie back, close your eyes.”

            Dean did as told, his heart swelled when Cas joined him and gathered him close to his chest and pulled the covers up and around them peppering kisses into his hair. Dean began to calm as Cas ran long fingertips up and down his spine. All the ugliness of the day began to melt away with Cas’ soft and warm touch.

            He wasn’t sure where his family was going, his mother more appropriately, but Cas was a constant. And as long as he had Cas, Sam, he would be alright. He snuggled closer, arms locked around Cas’ waist, legs tangled with his legs and without trepidation burrowing his nose into the warm space of Cas’ neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cas waited until Dean was promptly unconscious. Arms and legs out like lead weights, clinging and clutching. He moved said limbs carefully away and covered the hunter up with the blankets around them. He moved into the living room where Sam was still sleeping. He knew the couch couldn’t be comfortable. He placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “Sam.” he spoke softly, “Sam.”

            Sam stirred, eyes blinking owlishly, “Cas?”

            “Yes, it’s me, you need to go to bed. To sleep in a proper bed that is,” Cas corrected.

            “I-I thought you were hunting Lucifer’s baby…why are you here?”

            “You and your brother are in need of me. We are family, remember?” Cas answered quickly. He may or may not have gasped when Sam took his hand, eyes watering over far too quickly.

            “Yes you are, did Dean…I mean…did he call you…”

            “He did,” Cas offered a gentle smile, “It is not right…what your mother did…but we will not speak of that if you don’t want to.”

            Sam made some semblance of a whimper, “What did he tell you…”

            “That you were hurt…more than you were letting on.” Cas said, he could sense Sam’s unease, so he urged Sam up from the couch, “You need to sleep in your bed, come on.” he was knocked off guard when Sam’s forehead fell against his shoulder, “Sam,” he wrapped his arms around the younger man, “If possible, you know I would not let you see harm, you understand that right?”

            “Yeah,” Sam answered wetly, his long arms going around Cas’ torso.

            Cas held him closely, trying to think of what would be appropriate in terms of comforting, so he threaded his fingers through Sam’s long hair and rocked him in his arms. It must have been the right action because Sam was falling more comfortably against him and groaning sleepily. “You need sleep, proper sleep.” he felt Sam nod, and then as ridiculously as it sounded he was helping the 6’4 man to bed. He pushed him to the mattress and pulled the comforter up his long frame.

            He carefully closed the bedroom door behind him and padded back down the hallway back to Dean’s room. He eased back onto the bed and even in sleep, Dean rolled towards him, curling against his side.

            “Cas…d-don’t go…” he muttered in his sleep.

            “I’m not going anywhere Dean, beloved, I’m here to stay,” Cas whispered against the nape of his neck and then pressed his lips against Dean’s warm, sleepy mouth.

            Dean grunted, and threw one leg over Cas’, pulling him flush against him, “Love you…”

            “I love you too,” Cas exhaled, his eyes burning and wishing with everything in his being that he could make things right for the man lying beside him with so much trust in his arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews give hugs to Sammy who so desperately needs them. Are you a monster?


End file.
